


mistake

by toorurot



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, Pain, SakuAtsu, SakuAtsu Week, no one talk to me im cryinf, sakuatsu angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 08:07:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26968747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toorurot/pseuds/toorurot
Summary: sakusa kiyoomi was a mistake, atsumu thought, butgodwas he a beautiful one.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu & Sakusa Kiyoomi, Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi, sakuatsu - Relationship
Comments: 6
Kudos: 61





	mistake

**Author's Note:**

> idk what this is but um yes sakuatsu angst

_sakusa kiyoomi was a mistake._

miya atsumu knew what he was getting into when he started to admire the enigma that was sakusa kiyoomi. he knew what he was getting into when he racked his brain to come up with the dumb nickname _‘omi-kun’_ because, and i quote, “sakusa kiyoomi is a mouthful! _wink wink._ ” yes, he did say ‘wink wink’ out loud, _and yes_ , he did receive a scowl from the omi-kun he liked so much.

miya atsumu knew what he was getting into when he convinced the reluctant sakusa to climb up the rooftop with him. the pair had brought a blanket and a shit ton of booze to waste the night away, talking and drinking until their words slurred. he knew what he was getting into when he _finally_ held sakusa’s surprisingly soft hand and realized that he wanted more, more, more!

miya atsumu knew _exactly_ what he was getting himself into when he decided, ‘ _fuck it._ i _will_ fall in love with sakusa kiyoomi.’

so miya atsumu did not cry. not when sakusa decided to put an end to whatever it was they had. not when sakusa got rid of the miya atsumu sized space in his life. and certainly _not_ when sakusa kiyoomi asked miya atsumu to remove him from his heart and fill it with someone else-- _anyone else._

 _sakusa kiyoomi was a mistake,_ atsumu thought, but _god_ was he a beautiful one.


End file.
